mssukonbu meets mrsadist
by mhizukie
Summary: Kagura's been bothered by Okita's kiss and ended up having a sleepless night, so she decided to go outside to refresh her mind but coincidentally she happens to see the sadist downtown,kissing another girl how would she react in this kind of situation?
1. Chapter 1

_Konnichiwa guys! This is the first fic I ever made so I apologize for all the mistakes wrong grammars and spellings etc..hope you'll support me as my senpais so here it is..R&R please^.^v_

"Haaaaaaaaah!" kagura exclaimed when she attacked the grinning sadist with full force

unfortunately he managed to dodge her attack again for the thousandth time

"what a waste..i'm just wasting my time and energy on you china" he mocked

"are you not in the mood or what? you can't even try to give me a scratch." he continued

"you're so weak china" he said sarcastically and then he grinned

kagura got so pissed off that she's really determined to kill the annoying sadist, using her beloved yato umbrella she gave him a strong blow on his face and this time he wasn't able to dodge her attack.

"tch! who told you that I'm not in the mood?"kagura said, now with a smile on her lips

sougo raised his head while wiping the blood out of his face using his arm.

"you're so hasty china don't you yatos know about GMRC?"

"shut up sadist!and don't involve our clan!...you should be thankful instead coz i've been so generous enough to give you not just a scratch that you're wishing for but a wound on that annoying face of yours! hehe"

sougo smirked.."i believe that this is a go signal for a serious bloody hell fight"

_**TWISH...**_

he withdrew his katana and posed as if he's ready to attack and kill his opponent anytime his eyes stared fiercefully on hers.

"did you know that you're the first woman who ever managed to cut my face?"

kagura blushed when sougo stated her as a a woman instead of using the word 'girl'

"others cannot,'cause they're too scared to ruin my cuteness" sougo continued

"shut up you filthy dog!you're so annoying!"

kagura shouted as she attacks the sadist with a punch

_**CATCH..**_

he dropped his katana and caught her fist just in time before it landed on his face then he pulled her closer to him and hold her other hand so that she can't escape when she tries to, he gripped her wrist tightly that made her drop her umbrella-so called weapon.

"lemme go temee!"

"don't be too stubborn china i might break your arm if you insist"

"then do it! i prefer to have my arm dislocated than having you close to me like- -gaahh!"

she haven't finish her sentence when she reached for his shoulder and bite on it

"aaahh!"

he exclaimed pushing her away from him then as soon as she had freed his shoulders from her bite he pulled her again and hold her tighter now with his arm around her hips

"hmm..gotcha! you're really getting into my nerves china"

"tch!then let go of me..enough of this crap i don't have much time left maybe they're already looking for me i need to buy some sweets for gin-chan or maybe a parfait is much better he'll love it definitely." kagura assured

those words ruined his mood for some reason that he doesn't like kagura to talk about danna specially when it's infront of him

"stop making excuses china we're not done yet"

"and when will we be done with this you stupid sadist!"

"not until you surrender" he said with an evil grin on his lips

"w-what do you mean?and keep your dirty face off of me!"

"i'll make you surrender within a day or two china and i'm sure of it" the shinsengumi boy quoted seriously

"wanna bet?"kagura dares her eyes filled with confidence

"sure...i'm on it, if i win you have to be my slave forever and you don't have the rights to protest in every little thing that i'd do"

"and if i win...you'll buy me a life time stock of sukonbu and then commit seppuku and go to hell" kagura stated

"ok" the shinsengumi captain simply answered and much to her surprise he gently kissed her on the eyes widened as she felt his lips on hers

"just to remind you china don't you ever let your guard down" he threatened her

kagura still surprised by his actions remained frozen and speechless while sougo picked his katana and have it back in its sheath and started walking his way home.

**meanwhile...**

"oi patsu-san what time is it now?" gin asked while picking his nose

"it's already 9:46 pm and kagura's still nowhere to be found..did something happen between the two of you? did you fight over food again?"

"let her do what she wants! she's now on the stage of puberty we don't have to worry for that brat!"

gin answered half-irritated

"_eh? shouldn't we be more concern about her cause she's now on the stage of having a chance to build the next generation?" _shinpachi thought

but the truth was gin's been wondering the whole time about what took kagura so long or if she's still wandering the streets at this time or what she has been doing he just don't want to show shinpachi that he's also worried for kagura since he's aware that she's still a fragile little girl

even with that monstrous strength she has.

"but gin-san kagura's still our responsibility she's one of us and haven't we promised her father that we won't let anything bad happen to her?" shinpachi continued

"the hell i care with that freakin' baldy! and are you s- -..."

his sentence cut off when the door infront of him slammed open

It was kagura.

and then there was silence nobody talked after she barged inside the house.

"oi kagura where have you been?"it was shinpachi who finally broke the deafning silence

but there hasn't any response coming from kagura.

''oi stupid brat stop pretending like you haven't heard anything! just where the hell have you been huh? what time do you think it is already? why are you out so late? just what kind of far off candy store have you been to?" gin snapped and asked her continously he was so pissed off not just because of her stuborness but also because of the fact that she keeps making him so worried everytime she did something like that.

''a house made from sweets" finally kagura answered

''huh?"shinpachi and gin both exclaimed

the little yato faced them without any expression drawn on her face and she continued her explanation

''i won't force you two to believe what I'm saying but that's the truth...infact I was with hN$#% by that time when we got lost into the forest and that's why we've been out so late we looked for our way back home and accidentally saw that house made from sweets''

''what da hell! what do you think of us? kids? you think we'll buy that made-up story of yours? and how come you knew hn$#l and why are you the one with him where's gr&%e#?''

''but that's the truth gin-chan!''kagura insisted with teary eyes ''h#sel was just wise enough to use his bread so that we can find our way home! he threw bread crumbs on the ground that's why we were able to return home safely!''

''the hell with that! how could something like that happen? h#$el's effort were wasted since the bread crumbs that he left for them to have a trail on their way back home were eaten by a coward talking lion!''

''_huh? aren't those bread crumbs were eaten by those birds in the forest? that's what happened on that fairytale right?''_ shinpachi thought as he listened on their argument

''no gin-chan that's what exactly happened actually we also fell into a hole on our way home and we saw a rabbit with a clock on his pocket we asked him if he knows how to get back home but he didn't answer instead he said he's in a hurry cause he's so late and that's how we end ourselves up on that candy made house!"

''_huh? wait a minute what are these two actually talking about isn't the lion that gin-san's reffering to was the one from the wiz$%* of Oz and the talking rabbit that she mentioned was the one from ali&# in w*%der#nd? I thought that they're talking about Hn$^* and G#!*%?" _shinpachi asked himself as he got more confused from those two

"shut up! you're lying!" gin shouted

"no I'm not! that's the truth!" kagura defends herself

the two kept fighting and arguing and babbling nonsense things for a minute until shinpachi twitched and shut the two of them.

''ENOOOOOOOOOOOUGHHHH!" shinpachi shouted on top of his lungs which made both of them stop.

**(A/N: well as expected of shinpachi's big and loud mouth,anyone who'll gets to hear him shout would definitely froze and stop on what he/she has been doing)**

''just what were you two talking about? you're ruining the grimm brothers' image! stop messing with hansel and gretel and with the other fairytales you've involved!

and stop building made-up stories and characters just like balmung fezalion and isaac schneider stop making lies!'' shinpachi haven't control his temper by that time

"araaaaaaa! you've just mentioned their names without the bleeps shinpachi-kuuun!" gin exclaimed

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! sou desu yo gin-san!" shinpachi shouted upon realization "what should I do? oi kagura-chan this is all your fault!"

''i told you I'm being honest here don't ask me ever again if you won't just believe me! and it's not my fault mentioning their names without the bleeps, besides you'll be the one to get a punishment megane" she answered sarcastically without even facing them her eyes were glued on the tatami blank expression made them calm and face her seriously again

"kagura-chan we just wanted to make sure that you're okay and that you're not doing anything worse outside that'll make your father sad and depressed and same with us we're just worried"

shinpachi said in a low pitch voice upon hearing what she've said forgetting about the names he mentioned without bleeps but she didn't bother to answer or argue with them like what she usually do all that she wanted by now is to take a rest already,she's not even in the mood to fill her monstrous stomach..all she want is to be alone cause she's exhausted, really exhausted physically,emotionally and mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 for you guys….R&R please **

**2:45 P.M.**

It was the time when shehad enough of lying down on her futon without having even a wink of an stayed up all night wide awake inside the closet where she usually sleeps.

"uggh..kyasu!" kagura mumbled as she remembered what happened earlier

*_FLASHBACK_*

_"not until you surrender" he said with an evil grin on his lips_

_"w-what do you mean?and keep your dirty face off of me!"_

_"I'll make you surrender within a week or two china and I'm sure of it" the shinsengumi boy quoted seriously_

_"wanna bet?" kagura dares,her eyes filled with confidence_

_"sure...i'm on it! if I win on this you have to be my slave forever you don't have the rights to protest in every little thing that i'd do"_

_"and if I win...you'll buy me a lifetime stock of sukonbu and then commit seppuku and go to hell" kagura simply stated_

_"ok"the shinsengumi captain simply answered and much to her surprise he gently kissed her on the lips her eyes widened as she felt his lips brushing hers._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

it was an unforgettable experience,confusing yet extraordinary at the same time.

the new kind of sensation that she felt during that time when he gently brushed his lips on hers and everytime that she remembers it and the way it feels and the fact that it feels so damn good brought chills down her tingles every part of her but still she can't understand why she ever felt that can't get any peace of mind since the time that it happened it was an unexplainable feeling and experience since it was her first time to experience such things.

_"so that's how it feels like- - I only get to see those kinds of stuff normally on televisions and soap operas that I'm watching everyday..b-but now...but now it's a...it's a...LIVE ACTION!"_ she thought as she gets more disturbed by her not-so-helpful thinking.

she sneaked outside the house and decided to take a walk and breathe fresh air outside also to calm herself and try to forget everything that has happened.

**SHINSENGUMI HEADQUARTERS, 2:58 P.M.**

"zaki! have you seen sougo?" kondo came rushing towards yamazaki who's been so busy by that time writing anpan on a piece of paper over and over again.

"huh? chief! I saw him a while ago at our backyard he told me earlier that he had some important business to do and he doesn't like to be bothered by anyone"

"oh..I see I just need to talk to him for some reason anyway thanks zaki! you're so reliable" the gorilla captain of the shinsengumi said with a wide smile on his face as he made his way towards the backyard

_''shinde hijikata...''_

those are the words that kondo hears as he get closer to the big acacia tree at the backyard

**(horror music playing on the background)**

''_shinde hijikata..._" the words became more louder and audible as he went near the tree.

"_shindeeeeee hi-ji-ka-ta!"_

''ohh...sougo! at last I've found you" the gorilla exclaimed as he already found the one he was looking for

**(horror music playing stops)**

"Huh? kondo-san..what are you doing here?'' the red eyed shinsengumi officer that was holding some kind of an ugly doll with pins thrusted into it with hijikata's name written on it using blood by that time asked

"hahahahahaha!" the gorilla commander laughed as he noticed the doll that he was holding

"I'm so proud of you sougo! you really love hijikata that much huh! that you're using a doll to represent him and get him relaxed using acnupunctures I envy him a lot!"

"ohh..of course I do kondo-san" the prince..well infact the king of planet sadist answered "if you want I could make you some" he offered with a sadistic grin on his face

"really? well thank you sougo! I would love to have a replica of my own hahahahaha!"

''don't worry kondo-san I'll make it nice and slowly just like hijikata's hehehe" sougo answered now with an evil grin on his face

"oh by the way before I forgot I have something to tell you"

"what is it?" he answered while putting the doll on his pocket

''we've made changes on our duty schedules and you were assigned to take the graveyard shift that starts from 12 midnight to 4:30 in the morning is that alright with you?"

"of course is that all?"

"yes that's all..the new schedules are effective from this day,that means you have to start doing your rounds this time and sorry for this unexpected schedule changes it's because of that old matsudaira he didn't inform us earlier don't worry the first division of the shinsengumi will accompany you as always along with yamazaki"

"what's with the sudden change?"

"well...they have been receiving reports about some joi groups were roaming freely during midnight doing illegal things and there are also many stray kids,women and men on the streets during the said time all you have to do is arrest them incase they're doing something against the law"

"well..I shall go now I think, I don't have enough time to waste in here"

"ok! that's our very responsible sougo! I believe in you! hahahaha"

sougo made his way outside the shinsengumi headquarters leaving the laughing gorilla in the backyard. as he passed by the gate he saw hijikata in a corner smoking cigarettes as usual

''ohh..hijikata-san what's your new sched?" the red eyed sadist asked

"1pm - 4:30pm'' the vice-commander simply answered

"ohh..afternoon shift huh? why didn't you chose graveyard shift? it's the most exciting of all the schedules and of course the most dangerous of all"

"it's not that dangerous at all, curfew hours..all you have to do is arrest someone who's out so late"

"ehh?~ you're wrong I will also take responsibility for the joi patrols who's doing illegal things during this time maybe all of you didn't chose this schedule because you're too scared to roam the streets during midnight that's why all of you chose the earlier time schedules and all that was left for me is this shift"

"wha-what are you talking about? we're not scared and besides we didn't just pick our schedules randomly! it's katakiriko matsudaira who assigned all of us with all of- - -'"

"see you later hijikata-san better get inside I don't want you to pee in your pants if ever you see some ghosts roaming on the streets..can't believe that shinsengumi had a bunch of cowards leading us" sougo grinned as he waved his hand and started walking away from the gate

"o-oi! take back what you've said!" that's all hijikata could say as the sadist fades from his vision away

sougo left yamazaki and his company and decided to do the rounds alone..nothing can be seen on the streets opposite from what the stalker gorilla said the streets were totally empty

only flying papers carried by the wind can be seen around the kabuki cho looks like a dead town at midnight not like what it usually was in the the street lights lead his way towards wherever he go but without it, it would be definitely dark on the streets.

he focused himself on the surroundings making his instincts sharper he sensed if there's someone's watching him from the back or if there's someone who'll just jump into him and stab him instantly coming from his sides and back.

he loose all of his concentration when he heard some rustling sounds on the tall tree that was standing beside him.

_TWISH!_

Sougo armed his bazooka when he heard that familiar sound,he was about to shoot the tree when surprisingly his bazooka was cut into pieces and all that was left was its immediately throw it away and when he felt that there's a presence behind him who will about to stab him he instinctly pulled his katana and used it to block the attack then he turned around and was surprised to recognize who the hell it was.

the asassin of mimawarigumi...nobume imai

"tch! long time no see" sougo said their katanas were blocking each other it was like in an 'X' position

''i still badly want to cut that *censored* of yours" nobume said still expressionless as ever

''really? too bad that's what I'm also going to do with you" he answered

*action action action*

meanwhile kagura's making her way downtown when he noticed two figures on one of the streets one of them looks so familiar to her and yes it's not just her imagination it was him.

the annoying sadist who kissed her earlier

_"but who's that girl he's fighting with? and why are they wearing the same uniform? only their colors were different"_ she thought

it looks like the prince of sadists and the girl wearing white shinsengumi uniform with blue long silky hair were enjoying their is grinning though the girl hasn't any expressions registered on her face seemed so alive at that moment. she was a bit surprised when she felt a slight ache in her chest and she felt angst without any reason.

she can't stand seeing those two on that situation so she tried to approach them to interrupt whatever they're doing.

**back to sougo and nobume..**

as she thrusted the sword to him one of her favorite donut fell from her pocket so she lost all of her concentration when she saw it. she tried to pick it up as quickly as possible but unfortunately he's more fast and alert than her so he was able to pick the donut first then he placed it straight into his mouth.

"mmmm...yum- - *gulp gulp*yummy! you're such a girl scout he smirked gouchisousama deshita!**"** he then said teasingly

nobume got pissed off **(A/N: well we all know how much she loves donut that she's willing to do anything and everything for the sake of having one)**

"give me back my donut at this instant" she ordered with a cold voice and still without any expression

"ehh? too bad It slipped into my mouth if you really want it so badly I'll poop here and it's up for you to find it."

she attacked him with a hard thrust using her katana but he was able to dodge it.

"hey..I'm being the good guy here! don't you like what I've suggested?" he continued teasing her with that evil grin on his face

she didn't answer him. she just stood there with her eyes staring on his own then without any word she attacked him as fast as it can be that it's too hard for the eyes to notice, in just a second she was already in front of him.

"I said give it back" she said calmly before she smack his lips using hers. she bit it hardly that she can already taste blood coming from his lips he then pulled away from her.

"tastes like donut" she said in a soft voice

''tch!" sougo spits when he tasted the blood coming from his lips "you're such a desperate lunatic..stealing kiss- -"

his words cut off when a sudden gun charging noise from behind made him frozen.

"you're such an asshole! kissing every girl that you bumped into"

he immediately recognized whose voice it was...

_"china"_ he thought

"how touching...you came here to save me right? I'm so overwhelmed"sougo teased

"in your dreams you bastard! you kept me up all night thinking why you had done such thing to me then here you are kissing another stranger in front of me!" kagura yelled she's so teary-eyed

"ch-china...what are you talking about? you are - - -" he asked out of curiosity

"shut up! try to utter any words again and I swear I'll make a hole out of this annoying head of yours!" kagura dared

nobume got a little bit confused between the two and on what exactly was happening so she just shrugged it off and left the two of them alone.

"I'll make you pay for that donut next time we bump into each other again and by that time I'll make sure that you'll loose your *censored* nobume said before she made her exit

the two of them were left in the middle of the street with no one else around they were still on that same position since sougo got frozen when he heard the clicking of her gun. her umbrella was still pointed into his head and he remained standing on his spot holding his katana tightly on his even dared to move an inch

"I hate you sadist! I really hate you!" kagura yelled as she step backwards away from the sadist then she ran as fast as she could that he wasn't able to catch the disappointed yato woman.

_"what the hell's wrong with her?"_ he said talking to himself _"does she saw what that donut otaku did to me? is she jealous?" _he devilishly grinned when those thoughts came rushing into his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

as soon as the sun rises up in the sky kagura's already infront of the dojo temple where the shimuras live.

"ara?kagura-chan?" otae exclaimed as she opened the door for her visitor to come in

"what's the matter? if you're looking for shin-chan..well he already left- - -"

"Anegoooo!" she yelled as she ran towards 's actions surprised her

she hugged otae as she did the same she wasn't able to hold her tears anymore when she felt comfort and warmth from her hug she cried her heart out.

"what's the problem kagura-chan? you can tell me anything I'm here to listen" otae said still comforting kagura though she had already stopped herself from crying. they're already inside the house this time

"anego...I want to kill him so badly" she answered softly after she regained her voice

"huh? who's him?"

"the annoying man who kissed me yesterday then I saw him earlier kissing another girl h-he's such..."

"he's such a bastard" otae continued what she was about to say "so I suggest that you really should kill him twice or thrice in front of his other woman" otae said with an innocent smile on her face

"well that's what you should do if he's really cheating on you but did you ever try to ask why he did such thing?" otae continued

"no...I ran away before he can even speak"

"you should've give him a chance to explain then you can kill him after if it's not that convincing" she suggested black auras surrounding her still with that awkward smile on her face

"b-but anego..I can't understand why I'm feeling this way"

"kagura-chan answer me...do you have feelings for that guy?"

"h-huh? w-what do you mean anego?"kagura asked while waving both of her hands her face as red as tomato.

"kagura-chan you sure have matured a lot I can see it from your reactions every now and then" otae assured with a smile on her face

"you must be in love...with that guy you're talking about"

"i-in love?" kagura said curiously

"ah huh..you must have been jealous with the other girl you saw kissing him"

"je-jealous?"she asked innocently

"don't worry it was just natural maybe you felt cheated"

"I- i- I don't know what you're talking about anego...but how? eversince the day I met him I already hated that bastard!...so much that I'm sure he meant nothing to me he was just my rival"

"kagura-chan even if you deny it now there'll be the time when you get the chance to fall in love with someone for real"

"I'm scared anego''i don't want to fall In love I hate the way it feels I hate to see the one I like with someone else" kagura muttered tears wanted to flow from her eyes again

"ka-gu-ra-chan..."otae called then she sighed

"as long as you're prepared to fight for the one you like then go on, you don't have to be scared and if you think that he's worth fighting for then don't let anyone hold you down" she adviced

"anego...thanks for listening" she said all of her fears and worries are now gone because of otae's advice

"you're always welcome...saa...thank god I still have some tamagoyaki leftovers in the fridge for sure you're already hung- -" her words cut off when she noticed that kagura's nowhere to be found

"ara..? kagura-chaaaan? where are you?"

There she was sitting by the swing at the park compreheding what her anego just said about falling in love and other stuffs though it's a bit hard for her to understand what otae said since she haven't experience things such as falling in love with someone...someone special

but that sadist is not

.

.

.

.

he's not that special.

_"men treat us women like tissue papers they'll throw us wherever and whenever they wanted once they're done using us, men are nothing but a scum, a douche bag, pathetic assholes"_ kagura remembered what her anego said to her a long time ago

*FLASHBACK*

_"anego I saw gorilla-san downtown she had girls with her clutching on his arm and on his back"_

_"let him be kagura-chan he just used me to catch the others attention...men treat us women like tissue papers they'll throw us wherever and whenever they wanted once they're done using us, men are nothing but a scum, a douche bag, pathetic assholes"_ otae said with an angelic smile registered on her face.

"_oohh! I see but aren't shinpachi and gin-chan were men?"_

_"not all guys are the same as what I'm talking about kagura-chan"_

_"ooooh! I understand it much better now shinpachi's different 'coz he's a four-eyed virgin weirdo while gin-chan is an immature couch-potato right?"_

_"fufufufu you're so silly kagura-chan!"_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"not all guys have the same attitude huh?" she said to herself

_"but is he different from what anego told me?"_ her thoughts were drifting away like the falling petals from the cherry blossom tree floating freely in the air.

**HARUSAME SPACE SHIP**

"i want to take a visit on planet earth...i heard from some of my great sources that my cute little sister was being harrassed by an earthling and I'm a bit interested" kamui said with an innocent cute smile on his face that can make each of his fan girl's heart jump out of its place with a little bit mix of excessive blood loss due to nose bleed

"sister complex ei?" his most loyal yato fellowman commented

**kamui went closer to the camera and ignored what abuto said**

"ehh?really? I do have a lot of fan girls?"he asked

**the director reaches out for the camera then he slightly pushed kamui aside so that he's the only one captured by its lens**

"yes you have..but no one had ever said that you have a LOT of them so don't make any assumptions" the director said half-irritated

kamui made a devil look and then he charged his umbrella and pointed it at the the director's face

"ahh..is that so? then let's put on some make-up on your face so that you can have a LOT..!"

"ara? a lot of what? and could you please stop pointing your- - -"

_bang! bang! bang! poor director he really did fire his gun on his face_

''a lot of wounds,bruises, and bills to pay for your medications director-san" abuto answered for him

"aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! it hurts! aaahh! curse you kamui! I swear you won't get any exposures anymore!" the director shouted in pain

"well that's not for you to decide"kamui said sharply "right? fangirls-tachi?" he asked as if he's talking to everyone who's watching him then he winked his cute fierce and innocent eyes'

**(A/N:_ sorry my bad! fangirling mode haha XD)_**

**BACK AT THE PARK...**

"shikisho! I'm so out of character because of that stupid sadist!"

"is it really my fault or is it because your feelings are overflowing that's why you can't keep up your image?" a familiar voice drawled behind her

"t-temee! how long have you been standing there?" she asked nervously her instincts made her jump out of the swing and stand on her feet automatically

_"oh god! I hope that he had just arrived!"_

"just now china..don't worry I didn't hear anything except from what you've said about you being so out of character because of me"

"h-huh...i-is that so? well that's not good! don't you ever try sneaking behind someone especially me again!" she yelled angrily

_"phew..thank god he didn't hear anything except from the last thing that I've said"_

"why did you ran away from me earlier?" sougo seriously asked

"as if you really care! mind your- - -"

"you make me worried! all this time up until now"

and then she was speechless...kagura can't utter any words anymore, astonished from what he can feel her blood rushing through her veins up to her face sougo noticed her reactions from what he have said that made him smile a bit, her face were as red as tomato.

_"w-wo...worried? he's- - ah...wo- - ahh..."_she thought as she got more confused

"you dumbass! I've been looking for you this whole time and here you are hanging around the park with these filthy sluggard useless men around you" sougo continue nagging kagura while looking around the park

hasegawa and old man musashi heard what the police officer said.

"filthy sluggard useless men? is he reffering to us?"hasegawa asked the old man resting on his cart house

"impossible..we're kings right? you're the king of this park right? and I'm the king of the streets he must be reffering to those kids playing around the park they're the one who's useless" musashi answered

"yeah you're right"hasegawa agreed

"how can you say so? how come will you be worried about me if you have someone else that could make you much more worried" kagura asked as she gather all of her guts to argue with him again.

"huh? are you reffering to that blue-haired donut otaku?" he asked curiously

"who else? do you have any more women you've kissed other than her?"

"yes there's another one"he answered immediately without any hesitation and it seems to her that he's way too confident and it made her feel more irritated, more angry and his answer hurts her a lot that she can't bear with it anymore she's sure that her tears will burst anytime soon. sougo noticed that she's about to cry so he dragged her away from the park and brought her in one of the corners of the street where no vehicles and no citizens passes are all alone in that dark narrow dead end part of the street. she didn't bother to protest when he dragged her towards that place she's not in the mood to do it and her mind is more focused from the pain that she's trying to ease right now.

"and you know I think I'm really in love with her china"sougo continued as he stood right in front of her

and that's it..those words are enough to break her heart into pieces and tore her apart. she bowed her head and tears came flowing out of her tried so hard not to show her tears to him she also shut her mouth so that he can't hear her cry but then he groped her face and felt the warm liquid gushing out of her eyes but it didn't surprise him anymore 'coz he already knew that she was about to cry a while ago at the park actually he did everything on purpose to make her cry but he didn't expect that he can really make it he really wants to see how this very strong glutton yato woman cry. he held her chin and lifted it up to face her but she refused to.

"look at me china"he demanded but upon hearing his voice he just made her cry harder

"shhh...face me or I'll arrest you" he said in a soft voice but she ignored what he said and continued crying

"china...I'm - - -"his words cut off when she finally opened her mouth and speak

"you mean a lot to me you bastard sadist!" those first 9 words that he heard falling from her lips surprised him a lot but he's more surprised when she faced her eye to eye and continue what she's saying

"I just don't want to show it because I know it would be useless I'm scared to be hurt and I'm sure of it now coz it hurts me so much knowing that you're in love with someone else"she said sincerely her face were so red tears kept rushing down her red cheeks but somehow from her current condition it made his heart race.

_"she's so cute"_ sougo thought.

_**Hello everyone…sorry for the not-so-good ending of this chapter…I know it really sucks but please R&R feed the author ja!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"ba-ka" he whispered in her ears as he hid his blushing face away from her

''yeah..*sobs* I know...I'm so out of my mind I'm such an idiot! to fall for someone who doesn't have any feelings for me at all I'm so weak to confess my true feelings for him"

"so this means that you already surrendered? once a girl confesses her true feelings for a man it means that she's already giving up and she can't hold her feelings any longer"

"wh-wha- -"

"didn't I tell you I'll make you surrender within a day or two I think I've won this game so as what we have decided you'll be my slave forever and you don't have the rights to protest in every little thing i'd do"

"this is nonsense this is not what we've talked about" she said in a hoarse voice she's still crying a bit.

"and more than that- - more than that you already have someone else so that means I cannot- -" she didn't finish what she was about to tell him when her tears began flowing out of her swollen eyes again.

"huh! silly" he smirked "don't you know that I only have one girl that I kissed intentionally? don't you really know who the hell she was?"

"huh?what are you talking about?" she whispered as she faced him again her eyes meet up against his.

"the one that you saw earlier was more on a bite than a kiss and I hate it and besides she's the only one who did that I didn't expect she'll do such a thing just to taste the donut that had fallen from her pocket..tch! freaking donut-lover and it tastes like shit!" his angst and hatred for the mimawarigumi assasin overflowed which made kagura giggle because of the looks that registered from his face sougo was a bit surprised from her reaction and she's so cute when she's smiling like that more than when she was crying just a minute ago and this made his heart race even more that he can't help his self from touching her face

kagura felt goosebumps all over her body when she felt his warm palm on her cheeks she closed her eyes as his face came nearer to her then her eyes automatically opened when he felt his warm wet lips landing on hers. she clutched her arms around his neck as he held her head while his other hand already went down to her hips they were on that same position for a minute.

"now..do I still have to clear things and explain myself to you ?" sougo asked when their lips parted

"no need for that bastard I already know whom your talking about sorry if I've been such an idiot"

"I love your lips china"he said sincerely "and that was exactly the only lips that I kissed intentionally" he continued with a sweet smile on his lips

kagura smiled sweetly and hugged the police officer and then she said "thank you sadist I like you so much" this made his heart jump so he hugged her back and gave her the same warmth that she gives.

sougo decided to accompany her way back home when he accidentally bumped into someone

"ouch! hey watch your steps you retarded asshole!" sougo yelled as he face the one who bumped him as he saw what he looks like he noticed that the man didn't even bother to look at him the man's eyes were glued on the girl beside him.

"o-omae wa..." kagura mumbled

"you knew him?"sougo asked

"hi there my cute little sister are you doing well?" the boy with an orange braided hair asks he reached out for her when sougo suddenly slaps the man's hand and went in front of kagura to cover her

"keep your dirty hands off of her" sougo threatens

"your night in shining armor ei? or the earthling whose said to be harassing my cute little sister"

"sis- -sister?''

_*gun clicking sounds*_

"No he's not! he's the only man that I'm gonna marry someday" the yato woman said proudly same with the umbrella that she's holding pointed proudly on his brother's cute face

"marry him? a weak earthling over a very strong yato woman don't make me laugh!" kamui said sharply

"I'm not weak I can kill you in this instant if you'd like"he said as he stared into the yato man's eyes they made a sharp and fierce eye to eye contact

"no wonder you're sister hates you a lot for her to point her gun on his own brother's face"

"I see you have the guts to talk infront of his own brother like that"

"well I don't consider you as one, pappy is so unlucky to have a- -"

_*gun clicking sounds*_ kamui points his umbrella on sougo's face

"I think you almost forgotten who and what you are...you don't belong here and when the right time comes you'll be the same just as what I am now" kamui said with a ferocious look on his face. as he was about to pull the gun's trigger a beautiful young lady wearing white shinsengumi uniform made her cool entrance between the three of them she slashed his umbrella using her katana to change the gun fire's direction

all of them were shocked from what the girl did.

"he's head is mine he owes me a lot" nobume said to kamui upon hearing this it made kagura's blood reach it's boiling point she was about to hit the woman when surprisingly sougo kicked her on the back and she looses her balance and came falling onto kamui it was a very unexpected attack and no one's aware that he would do such thing(well as expected from a sadist) nobume slammed her body down onto kamui's and the orange-haired yato also looses his balance and fall into the ground head first sougo held kagura's hand and ran their way to the yorozuya's

**At the yorozuya..**

"gin-san I haven't seen kagura since this morning where could she be?" shinpachi asked holding a mop on his hand

"wa-ka-ran-nai! gin answered childishly he's too busy watching ketsuno ana in the morning daily show to notice that kagura's not at home. shinpachi didn't ask him any questions anymore since he's already aware that he can't talk to him properly when he's watching his favorite weather forecaster.

_''today we'll be having rainshowers due to a cold front located at the northern part of japan I suggest for all those people out there to bring an umbrella or wear your raincoats if ever you need to get out and to buy something or to attend classes etc...blah...blah...blah...''_ said the female weather forecaster as gintoki stands up from the couch and placed his hand on the right side of his forehead and answered "hai! hai!" as if he's the one ketsuno ana's talking to. his day dreaming were interrupted by the lost of the tv signal.

"oi shinpachi! go and check the antenna outside! I don't want to miss every part of ketsuno ana's show!"

"ehh? I think all signals are out because of the bad weather outside gin-san maybe- -" his sentence cut off when he noticed a familiar face showned inside the television they both thought that the tv signal's already fixed but when the familiar woman talked a thought came rushing into their minds.

_"OR MAYBE NOT!" _they both exclaimed at the back of their minds

"ohh...gin-san punish me! torment me! thrill me! hurt me more! mooooore!" sa-chan exclaimed with that awful dirty seducing look in her eyes which made shinpachi froze and made gin puke

_**(foreign background song plays)**_

_"I wanna see your peacock"_

_"cock...cock your peacock''_

_"I wanna see your peacock''_

"gin-san will you please allow me to see your- -" she didn't t4got the chance to finish her sentence when a flying wooden katana came out of nowhere and hits her forehead

"peacock your ass! just what kind of peacock were you reffering to kono ama! oi! shinpachi help me throw her body after I'm done ending this perverted stalker's life!"

"gin-san she's just so into you she has a great kind of complex"

"just what kind of complex does this perverted-stalker have?"

"and what's with that song? is she an avid kt& pe#+y fan? geez!"

"g-gin-san.."she mumbled as she regain consciousness her visions were still blurry as she reaches out for him

"stay away from me you bad-ass! you ruined my fantasy over ketsuno ana I'm gonna- - -"

_**"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"**_

It was when the prince of sadist and the monstrous glutton barged inside the house they slammed the door open strong enough to make gintoki's mouth shut.

"gin-chan I want to get married with this sadist as soon as possible!"

*jaw dropped* both of them were speechless from what they've heard from her

"oi shinpachi can you please hit me on the face over and over again wake me up from this nightmare oi!" gin said as he looses his sanity from what he heard shinpachi did hit him on the face ten times but it was useless he's still there with kagura,the perverted stalker masochist and the prince of sadists.

"oi shinpachi I said I wanna marry this sadist as soon as possible! aren't you listening? ne...gin-chaaaaan!"kagura repeated the words that made them insane she pouts her lips like a child who's throwing tantrums.

"oooooooi! souichirou! just what the hell did you do to our kagura? why is she saying stupid things like that?" gin said half-irritated

"neither I don't know why danna...I just kissed her to make her feel alright and the name's sougo not souichirou" sougo answered rudely

"temee!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his collar

"anata! anata! (dear) calm down! maybe he really loves our baby kagura" sa-chan said dramatically pretending to be gin's wife and kagura's mother

"urusai! you're such a nusiance!" gin shouted as he kicks the stalker masochist out of his house

"kagura-chan okita-kun it's not bad to have such a relationship but I think it's too early for you two to get married" shinpachi muttered

"no! this is insane! kagura I won't allow you to leave this house anymore without me or shinpachi with you same with you sexual harrassing police officer! stay away from our kagura-chan from now on!"gin said in a harsh tone

"but gin-chan i- -" it was kagura

"no buts kagura! what do you think baldy would do to us once he knew what you wanted to do? it's up for you to decide if you want to obey me or not it's like choosing where you wanna stay...here with us or back to your home planet?"

"but gin-chan we- -"

"I said no buts! enough of your nonsense reasons it's either you obey me or I'll send you back to that baldy!"

"oi china... stop imagining things...you really think I'm going to marry a gluttonous monster like you? as what I've already said earlier I did kiss you to make you feel alright, you looked like a child who dropped her candy and then cried out loud I pity you" sougo stated as he stared blankly out of the door

_**"SLAP!"**_

and there he was flying out of the door after he received a powerful slap from the gluttonous monster that he was talking about. his body slammed on the ground downstairs then kagura popped her head out of their terrace and shouted at him angrily

"you bastard asshole sadist! I hate you so muuuuuuuuch!" she shouted at the top of her lungs then she went inside and shut the door close shinpachi and gin didn't utter any words as they can see her angst with the boy they think she really like. kagura went straight into her room(closet) and there she cried her heart out and decided to forget the sadist and her feelings for him completely.

the rain began to pour as hard as it can just like the tears that are now rushing down on her sadist stood up and whispered to himself

"this is much better china at least I'll be able to see you anytime I want than sending you back to your father and won't be able to see your face again"

_"I can't believe that I've already become one of them...this is what I get from hanging around the bunch of coward shinsengumi officers"_ he thought as hijikata crosses his mind

_**MEANWHILE...BACK TO KAMUNOBU**_

when abuto went back to where he left his beloved master he was stiff frozen from the scene that he saw right before his very eyes.

kamui lying on the ground with a very beautiful girl with a very long blue silky straight hair on top of him his hands were placed on her back their eyes were widely opened and their _LIPS..._

_well...*fake coughs*_

_well it's up for you folks to imagine what could've happen...think hard! ja! until the next chapter! see ya!^.^v_


	5. Chapter 5

**warning: lemons,lemons,lemons...ufufufufu *emmits dark aura***

* * *

it's been a week since the day that she felt like almost dying..kagura locked herself up inside the closet for a week,she doesn't eat or even bother to take a bath she doesn't even want to talk to anybody neither to gin nor shinpachi.

"kagura-chan sadaharu's missing you he looks so sad since the day that you locked yourself in there why don't you get out of there and play outside with him" shinpachi suggested as he stands in front of the closet

*silence~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"gin-san...what should we do? she's still giving us this cold silent treatment" shinpachi whispered

"oi! kagura! I have lots of new delivered sukonbus in here and look it comes in many different kinds of flavor wanna try some?" it was now gintoki's turn to make kagura out of the closet but unfortunately she still didn't answer or even tried to take a peek outside.

"OI! KAGURA! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INSIDE THAT CLOSET? STOP ACTING LIKE A BROKEN-HEARTED HIGHSCHOOL GIRL FROM A SHOUJO MANGA IT DOESN'T SUIT YOU BASTARD!" gin shouted as he tried to open the closet's door but failed to do so he kicked the door over and over again until he got tired of it.

"this is ridiculous! shinpachi I guess we don't have anymore options left..we need that sadistic bastard to help us" gin quoted seriously he's determined to ask for the help of the police officer for kagura's sake.

"I think so gin-san...I'll go with you"

**Shinsengumi headquarters**

''ehh? didn't you call yourself as the jack of all trades? and you can't do such a lame thing?" The prince of sadist said sarcastically as gin explained everything on him

"TEMEE! isn't it your fault why she ended up locked inside that fucking closet for a week?" gin yelled as he grabbed his collar he wasn't able to control his temper anymore

"gin-san calm down"

"yeah yorozuya don't forget that you're inside our headquarters I bet you don't want to sleep behind the bars tonight" it was hijikata sitting beside the sadist while puffing smoke out of his cigarette

"sougo! you must help these guys we owe them a lot remember? and besides it's not right for a man to hurt any women's feelings we should always treat them right and take care of them just like a precious fragile glass" the gorilla commander suggested he's also sitting right beside the sadist

"okay..okay...I got it" at last he got convinced by the gorilla "but in exchange for this I want to talk to her in private with only the two of us" sougo demanded

"that's alright with me we won't go home until you- -" gin's words cut off when sougo continued what he demanded

"for one whole day it means that its until tomorrow morning"

"what the? and why is that?"gin asked in a high pitched tone

"you know it'll be hard to talk with a girl like her same with the state that she's in right now it's either you'll agree with what I'm saying or leave her like that until she gives up already and rot inside that closet"

"gin-san he's right you know how stubborn kagura is" shinpachi muttered

"ok fine! just make her out of that fucking closet!" gin agrees as he realize the fact that shinpachi said

"ok I'll be going" sougo said with a sadistic grin on his face

"that's my boy! ganbaru yo sou-chan!" kondo cheered for him

"tch! uruse gorilla! you're so annoying!"

"oi yorozuya you're getting into my nerves already you know even though we owe you a lot you have no rights to hurt a chief commander's feelings...toshi! put them behind bars right now and then set them free by tomorrow morning!" the gorilla commanded

"roger that"hijikata obeyed as he grab the two of them on their back and brought them in the jail ward

"oi! why am I involved in here I didn't do anything bad to you gori- - err...kondo-san!" shinpachi mocked

"that's just right at least you won't be able to interfere with sougo's mission in case you do it" kondo answered

"that's not a mission it was more like a favor! oi! oi! let me out! ooooooooi!" shinpachi cried

"it's alright patsu-san at least we've got a room for tonight" gin said calmly

"gin-san..."

"for the sake of kagura"

"hai..for the sake of kagura"

meanwhile it's been also a week since she felt so jetlag and she's out of her wits..while staring blankly at the sky nobume was munching her favorite donuts like she's not aware of what she's been doing..

_*FLASHBACK*_

_the annoying brown-haired shinsengumi officer unexpectedly kicked her which made her loose her balance and stumble onto the guy with orange braided hair with blue eyes that's standing in front of her still holding his umbrella up while her katana keeps on blocking it from pointing into the brown-haired officer that she badly wants to cut the *censored*_

_he opened his arms like he's going to catch her that she had accepted gradually she let herself fall into his arms than ending herself down hitting the ground but unexpectedly her lips landed on the orange-haired guy's lips both of their eyes opened wide, shocked but amazed by the tingling sensation that they've felt once their lips landed onto one another_

_and that was the time when she saw a stunned man standing before them staring at them though she's not aware that it was the guy's comrade she felt embarassed as she realize how they look from their current position they were in right now so she tried to pull back and stand but the guy prevented her from what she was trying to do she pulled her back and kissed her for real._

_iritated by the guy's act she reached her katana placed above the guy's head and posed as she thrusts the sharp katana into his head, but the guy who's standing in front of them prevented it from stabbing the orange haired guy._

_kamui on the other side had enough of her lips and pushed her away from him. she rolled into the air and landed on her feet perfectly like an acrobat..she noticed that the guy already stood up and started to walk away to leave but she followed him and points her katana on his head and said_

_"you think i'd let you go after what you've done"_

_"and what do you want me to do"kamui asked without moving an inch from his place "marry you just because of a kiss?" he smirked_

_"no...I want to cut your *censored* in exchange for that"_

_"ehh~ I can't believe that you're the wild type"_

_"I won't tolerate any perverted things done onto me"_

_"well I didn't...you did it first right? I just want to entertain my comrade who seems to be enjoying our little show"_

_and that's it she got pissed off and shoved her katana intending to cut his head but surprisingly he had vanished from her sight_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

_*munch munch*_ she kept on eating her donuts while her mind floats away thinking where, when and how to take her revenge against the orange haired lost interest for the shinsengumi officer since she felt more humiliated over the orange-haired stranger

**BACK TO THE PRINCE OF SADIST**

he's now infront of the yorozuya house still hesitating to come in..he doesn't know what to do he's the worst person who could handle these kind of situation without switching on his alter ego or well not, it was really his personality his sadistic acts of handling situations like this cannot be prevented so he's thinking hard on what's the right thing for him to do making sure that he won't hurt her feelings again and bring her natural way of living back.

_**"TAK!"**_

*RIGHT FOOT IN*

_**"TAK!"**_

*LEFT FOOT IN*

*SIGHS*

he gathered enough courage to come inside the house, now he needs more than that to face kagura after what he've said to her during that day. he started walking towards her room (the closet don't forget this guys) he went there silently keeping himself from not making any kind of noise...

on the other hand kagura thought she was all alone in the house since she doesn't hear any noises from the outside or even gin or shinpachi's voice so she opened the closet's door slightly to let a small gust of wind enter inside the closet.

sougo passed thru the living room as he went towards the closet, and there he saw the huge bulk of white fluffy hair blocking his way to the room sadaharu noticed him and was about to bark so he put his forefinger next to his lips telling him to shut his mouth

"please...let's be friends just for this moment, you see I'm doing this for your master'' sougo whispered hoping that the dog would understand what he said

luckily sadaharu did as what he said he ignored sougo and let him pass through the living room and gets back to sleep again

he tip-toed as he went closer to the room, he noticed that the door was slightly open and he can see china's back from it.

he approached the door and opened it carefully without making any noise, as he open it up he smelled a sweet kind of odor.

_"still smells so nice huh even without taking a bath for a week"_ he thought

and there inside he saw china..sleeping peacefully like a child tired from playing, somehow it made his heart race and the way that she looked by that time turns him on

her hair were so messed up, her cheeks were as red as a blooming rose and her lips that were slightly apart from one another to catch some air were pulling his lips down like magnet.

_"god...I missed her so much"_ he whispered

he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead kagura who was wide awake during the whole time pretended to be asleep waiting for what the sadist would do to her but as she felt his warm wet kiss on her forehead she can't help herself but to cry.

*sob sob* *sniff sniff*

"china..."he murmured as he heard her soft cries

"what the hell are you doing here stupid sadist!" she yelled as she turned around to face him

He was more surprised when he saw what she really looks like, her lips were chipped and dry she looks so pale and tears came gushing out of her eyes..he got pity on her he started to blame his self for making her suffer like that.

"china...i'm- - -"

_**BLAAAM!**_

He slammed on the floor before he could even finish what he was about to say..

she gaved all of her left strength on that punch that landed on his face perfectly it was a solid punch.

"wooah...you're amazing china you still got that kind of strength even without eating for a week I thought man** p*****ao punched me" he said with a grin on his face he's thankful and happy enough to see the girl still as strong as ever.

"you're such a shrew and that should be your sobriquet" sougo teased

she jumped out of the closet and grab the man's hair she then pulled him up and kneed him in the groin causing okita to stumble over..she hissed

"that's what you get for fooling around with me like that..hurting my feelings I hate you so much after all the things I've been through after all the sacrifices I've done just to- -" tears starts to form in her eyes

"why am I like this! I'm really lost out of my character! I don't want to show my weakness specially in front of you I have hid my tears for so long but here I am crying like a foolish child infront of you! you damn sadist!" she fell down on her knees as she felt weaker in front of her rival

"I did that for your own sake" sougo answered in a dead pan tone

"wha- - -"

"I did that because I don't want you to leave and I know that you don't want it too.. I don't want danna to send you back to your father!...I just can't let you go and leave me...I find it hard to deal without you china"he said those words straight from his heart filled with sincerity which made it easy for her to understand his pure intentions and his real feelings for her.

she was stunned for a moment but was able to regain consciousness when felt his hand gently touching her face in a cool, loving caress and before she knew what was happening he was kissing her as if there's no tomorrow she tried to pull away at first but it felt so damn good. yet throughout their mock fights, rude teasings and trash talkings they felt inexplicably drawn to one another.

"I do really love you china and I'm so sorry if I caused you a lot of disappointment" he said sincerely as they broke off the kiss to gasp for air

"I love you more sadist, I love the way you held my hand thinking of you and the way that you kiss me keeps me up all night"

"mochiron! I'm a good kisser" he boasted as kagura hissed in disappointment

**author:really sou-chan? I wanna try kissing you too! kyaaaaaaaaah! *nosebleed* *faints***

kagura wildly stared at the author while clenching her hands and said "wanna try kissing my fist?"

**author:ehh~ i- iie, ahahaha kekko desu~ kagura-chan ojamashimasu! sumimasen! *runs away***

"you're so posessive china I should have at least kiss the author on the cheeks to show a little gratitude"

"yeah..maybe a kiss on a cheek is fine...but she already ran away"

"yeah..let's forget about that I won't tolerate any intruders next time"

_**upon hearing what sougo said the author behaved and silently watch the two from afar while eating popcorn as she sing**_

_**"I'm just a litle bit caught in the middle..."**_

and then they're kissing again, it was an intense one he kissed her harder, wanting and demanding, needing more he carried her bridal-style and brought her back inside the closet her heart started to race as the sadist eased himself into the closet

"oi..wha- what do you think you're doing?"kagura asked out of curiousity

he pulled hand cuffs from his pocket and put it on her hand then he said

"I'm arresting you china"

"how dare you, you bastard! I won't trust you anymore I'll kill you!"

"hush...I'm not done yet"he said as he took his clothes off

"wha-a..oooooii! what the hell is this? put back your clothes on what the- -"

"I said I'm arresting you for stealing my heart away from me" he answered in a deep menacing voice

his face came closer to her,her heart began to pound heavier but deep inside her mind it was really interesting that she was close to him in a way that he had never been with anyone else

"oi sadist! you're insane I said put your clothes on!"

"I don't want to"

before she could pop off a retort to that answer he pounced her and started kissing her..it was a tender kiss, a gentle one he pinned her down on the futon and placed her cuffed hands above her head

"oi! this is child abuse you sadist! get off of me in this instanst or else I swore I'll kill you!" she shouted as their lips fell apart

"then go ahead china, give it a try"he said with a seducing look in his eye

"let go!" she continued shouting while she's trying her best to escape from him she struggled to free herself but it was a futile attempt his hold was too strong restricting her movements.

he tightened his hold on her so that she couldn't stand

"aahh! let me go you stupid perverted sadist! damn it! I'm losing strength here!"

"something wrong china? where did all of your monstrous strength had gone to?" sougo keeps on teasing her beloved rival his plans have worked actually this is all he wanted, tease her and see her frowning face but somehow along the way he found that he was losing control of himself

"ba- -bastard!"

"shhh..shut up you're too loud" then he kissed her again, this time in a more passionate way he put his tounge inside her mouth exploring every corners of it

"wh-what do you think you're doing! that's disgusting!" she said once they've broke off from the kiss.

"are you blind china? I'm kissing you can't you see or just pretending to be the innocent type?" he smirked as he peppered kisses on her lips down to her neck

"well why do you have to do that? stop it! it's disgusting you know..you're disgusting hanashite yo!"

"really? I wonder if you'd still say that once we're done with our business" he grinned

''what business are you talking about?"

"still don't have any ideas? tonight this futon will be our battlefield" he coaxed seductively

she opened her lips to answer him but only a silent cry escaped hers when his fingers touched one of her then ripped her clothes and unhook her upper undergarment revealing her firm soft babies hiding under her bra a while ago. his lips landed on her breast which made her moan..he nibbled her soft nipples and then lick it after.

what he was doing were creating havoc to her senses

"china.."he called her and then continued sucking her breast while his other hand gently caress the other one

she tried to decipher why he was calling her name but he had robbed her off with coherent thoughts leaving her in a state of wanted to make him stop but she couldn't even find her aggressive nature and monstrous strength to fight him off.

"so-sougo"

"yes" he whispered as soon as he had his palm on her thighs caressing it tenderly ignoring what she called him though it made his heart jump out of its place upon hearing his name fallin' from her lips but he had other concerns that needs immediate attention.

she was frozen when she felt a warm palm covered the most heated part of her body she snapped out of her trance, wide-eyed

she waited with bated breath but his hand stayed on the same spot without moving

she opened her lips to protest but only a soft whimper escaped her as the hand started to move feeling her more, caressing her then he kissed her passionately taking both of their breath away

this was the first time she felt something so good like this, however she didn't know how to react from all the kissing and hugging before til now she felt embarassed that he was touching her private parts where no other person she allowed to touch before. she felt like she's going to explode if he didn't give her what her body yearned for though she wasn't aware of it yet

"I love you so much china"sougo said before he was about to continue what he was about to do with her

she tried to answer him but only a silent cry escaped her mouth when his fingers moved inside her.

"sou- -ahh"

she shut her eyes as his fingers went in and out of her, it drives her crazy he placed his other hand back on her chest and his lips on her neck it was a pleasurable torture. she's having a hard time to breathe she didn't know that she could feel something pleasureable like this his touches makes her body tingle

he kissed her on the neck all way down there but he stopped when he's almost there on her private part.

"oi china! what the hell is this?" sougo asked curiously pointing at the undies that she's wearing

"T-back" she answered innocently

"T-back? what the heck? how come did this garter around your waist with only a string between your butt's cheek become a T-back?" sougo exclaimed still confused (just imagine how horrible kagura's underwear looks)

"well that's what gin-chan told me and besides it was a normal underwear before and it just became like that since I haven't change it for over two years

"huh?" sougo exclaimed and went speechless

"but don't worry I wash it everyday gin-chan taught me about proper hygiene same with the wash and wear stuffs" she proudly boasted

sougo smiled and smack her head "hmm..silly!" he said. "well I suppose this is your favorite one but let's take it off this time"

"waah- -"she exclaimed as he pulled her underwear away from her skin

"and after this I think you should buy a new one so that next time we'll be doing this you'll look more sexy and presentable china" he said as he toss the poor underwear outside the closet

_"ne- -next time?"_she thought

he enclosed her into his arm while she hissed as she felt his warm body surrounding her he squeezed her shoulders gently and was pleasantly rewarded by a soft whimper

he continued his kissing on her body starting from his lips down to her neck, collarbone, chest cleavage(unexpectedly she has one) then he stopped at her breast and nibbled her nipples again then he went down her navel, he licked inside of it which brought a ticklish sensation all the way down her spine when he got satisfied he started kissing her greatest love spot she moaned as she felt his warm breath in between her legs and much to her surprised he licked her in and out which made her moan louder.

"ughh...so- -gou"

this just made him lick deeper and harder which made kagura arch her back from the pleasure that he's been giving she screamed when she already wanted to get inside her and so he did after he's done preparing her he positioned himself on top of her then all so slowly he penetrated her. he placed his hand on her hips while she curdled her legs around him he thrusted his hard inside her and kagura felt a sting of pain

"stop..it hurts..."she was panting so hard as she begged for him to stop but he didn't, instead he quickly thrusted his hard on her faster and harder then he answered

"not a chance china..I'm a sadist you know so let's do it on a hard way" he then let out a sadistic grin on his face

she bear with the pain and placed her hands around his neck and muffled a cry her legs hit the closet's door which made a banging sound effect all through out their love making

"ahh- bas- -tard sa- -dis- - uggghh!"

her walls tightened as he made his thrusts he gained speed making both of them moan

"kagu- -ra..uggh.."

kagura screamed and groaned louder as she was about to reach her climax same goes on him making him to pound on her even loved hearing her scream and moan due to pleasure and it turns him on more than he expect.

the friction was unbelievable which made kagura forget all the pain that she felt during his penetration she dug his nails into his flesh as she reached her climax

he followed afterwards. he kissed her torridly as he came inside her. he held her legs at the same time and left bruises on her legs but they ignored the pain that just adds to the pleasure.

he pressed his forehead against her and kissed her on the lips gently both of them are breathing heavily

"I love you so much china and I'm dead serious"

"yeah I know...I love you more sadist"

"care for another round?" he teased seductively

"shut up and get dressed! maybe gin-chan's on his way home alre- -"

"danna again? is that all you can say after all that happened between us? I kept hearing his name from you over and over again it's just danna and his favorites all the time danna and his hobbies danna and his heroic acts it was always him" sougo said as he sulks in the corner

"but he's like a big brother to me that's all!.."she explained

"he won't even be your big brother now! I won't tolerate anything other than friendship between the two of you I'll be your friend,brother,rival,and lover rolled into one just stop making me jealous

"o-oi! I'm not!"she denied as her face turned red

"china..i'm- - I'm...ugh...I'm"

"you're what?"kagura said irritatedly

"I'm sorry if I hurt you a lot of times but..I do really love you so much and if you'd allow me I want to be your other half" sougo said with much sincerity

"what do you mean?" kagura asked innocently

"will you marry me kagura? for real?" sougo asked sincerly and seriously

"sa-sadist" and that's all kagura could say when she kissed him and offered herself to him once again they shared the whole day and night together in each other's arms forgetting about their problems and how to tell everyone about their marriage plans and how to make her brother, her pappy gin-chan and everybody understand them and their feelings of course all they know is that they're happy to be with each other and being together is their safe haven.

* * *

**O-MA-KEEEEEEEE!:**

nobume staring blankly up at the beautiful stars in the night sky thinking about the orange-hair braided guy _"he's more annoying than that police officer I want to kill him"_ she thought

"abuto I'll just go and take a walk at the forest just go there if I'm needed" kamui said

"don't you want me to accompany you?" abuto asked

"no thanks...I think it's more interesting to be alone" he answered without any ideas that his first kiss was also there thinking deeply on how to take revenge on him..._and yes it was his FIRST KISS._

* * *

_so that's it folks I hope you liked it, the first FF that I ever made. I was thinking on making another one but this time it's a love story between kamui and nobume and a continuation of this story's omake. I hope you'll continue pursuing and encouraging me guys you're reviews are helping me a lot so thank you very much for all the readers out there who've wasted their time reading this crap hahaha...honto ni arigatou gozaimashita!^^ ja! til next time_

PS:special thanks to korenai-chan…thanks for liking it..chuuu~


End file.
